1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit that displays an image with the use of a light emitting device arranged for every pixel and a method of driving the same. The present invention further relates to an electronics device including the foregoing display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the field of display units for displaying images, display units including a current drive type optical device with the light emitting luminance changeable according to the flowing current value such as an organic EL (electro luminescence) device as a light emitting device of a pixel have been developed, and such display units are facilitated to be commercialized.
The organic EL device is a self-light emitting device differently from a liquid crystal device or the like. Thus, a display unit (organic EL display unit) including the organic EL device does not need a light source (backlight). Accordingly, in the organic EL display unit, compared to a liquid crystal display unit necessary for a light source, the image visibility is high, the electric power consumption is low, and the device response rate is high.
Drive systems in the organic EL display unit include simple (passive) matrix system and active matrix system as the drive system thereof as in the liquid crystal display unit. The former system has a disadvantage that it is difficult to realize a large and high definition display unit, though its structure is simple. Thus, currently, the active matrix system has been actively developed. In such a system, a current flowing through a light emitting device arranged for every pixel is controlled by an active deice provided in a drive circuit provided for every light emitting device (in general, TFT (Thin Film Transistor)).